Planet List
This page contains a list of planets visited by the characters or mentioned by other characters. 23.6 Gamma Range 23.6 Gamma Range referred to the third planet in the Zeta Star System. It was capable of supporting human life. According to the robot, there were no dangerous alien life forms there (“Deadliest of the Species”). Andromeda Andromeda'' ''is a planet mentioned in “The Toymaker,” one where the children are 75 foot tall. Andronica Andronica is a planet located 90 light years from Priplanus. It is the home of the Andronicans (“His Majesty Smith”). Andronica was possibly named for its androids. Antares 6 Antares 6 was a planet mentioned in Treasure of the Lost Planet. It is the planet where Beelibones is “dead and moldering.” Automated Planet The Automated Planet was home to the Kingdom of Cybernetics. It was a planet run by robotic life forms who used biological life forms only for manual labour.The Automated Planet may, in fact, have another name, but the Robot refers to it by ths name in the following episode, “Forbidden World.” Beta Beta is a planet known for its conflict between people and machines (“Princess of Space”). Boötes Boötes was the home planet of a “syndicate of gentlemen” with whom Alonzo P. Tucker had dealings (“Treasure of the Lost Planet”). He claimed that they tied him up and stole his ship. It is possible that Tucker’s pronunciation of the name Boötes (a constellation in the real universe) as “Bootase” was inadvertent. Cerberus Cerberus is an otherwise unidentified planet which Will thinks the Gemini 12 may have crash landed on in the unaired pilot “No Place to Hide.” Cygnet 4 Cygnet 4 is a planet which Alonzo P. Tucker once visited and where he stole the future forecasting device. Its inhabitants are non-humanoid blob-like creatures. Destructon Destructon is a prison planet. Its holding areas are organized into several quadrants, numbered one through six. Quadrant 6 is known as the Devil’s Quandrant. (“Fugitives in Space”). Some parts of the planet have a red landscape, while others have the standard planet landscape. The administrative buildings are located on the other side of the planet from Quadrant 6. Creech has a fortune in stolen deutronium pellets hidden on the planet. Dolfirm Dolfirm '''is a planet mentioned in “The Prisoners Of Space.” The penalty for allowing a witness to escape from the galaxy tribunal of justice is five years in prison on this planet. Earth '''Earth is the home world of humans. It is a small planet in the Solar System, known by many civilizations throughout the galaxies, but rarely visited for a variety of reasons and isolated from the many cultures of the universe. By 1997, Earth had become over-crowded, although some areas, like Hatfield Four Corners, were largely unaffected. Dr. Smith was always trying to get back to Earth. Gamma 3 See Sector 6.30 Planet. Ganymede Ganymede, a world inhabited by crystal creatures, was one of the places Jimmy Hapgood visited. In real life, Ganymede is a moon of Jupiter Industro Industro was the home planet of the Mechanical Men (“The Mechanical Men”). Junk Planet The Junk Planet was owned and operated by a robot named the Junkman. He was not able to leave his planet and only salvaged falling space junk. It was implied that other civilizations used the planet as their rubbish tip, at least for machinery (“Junkyard of Space”). Neptune Neptune is a planet mentioned by Zalto in “Rocket to Earth.” it should be noted that he mentions Neptune’s rings, even though in real life they were not to be discovered until much later. Neptune is the eighth and farthest planet from the Sun in the Solar System if planet nine isn’t counted. It is the fourth-largest planet by diameter and the third-largest by mass. For more information, click here. Orion 5 Orion 5 is the home planet of the first know being to venture into outer space, Formale. 'It is located in the Orion region and may have been the first planet to develop an advanced civilization, although the ''Lost in Space novel shows different circumstances. Priplanus '''Priplanus was the first planet that the Jupiter 2 crashed on in “Island in the Sky.” The Robinson family spent the rest of first season of the series on Priplanus. Will gives the name of the planet in “Return from Outer Space.” It had two moons and is an extremely small planet. It was located on the opposite side of the galaxy from the planet in Sector 6.30 where the Robinsons would settle in season two, and was ten million light-years from the home world of the Keeper. Priplanus had an highly elliptical orbit around its sun, resulting in extremes of temperatures on the planet. Its topography included prairie, mountains, open water, badlands and bogs from which dangerous gases escaped. There were occasional patches of quicksand in the area of the Robinsons’ encampment, and “bottomless” pits of cosmic dust nearby. Priplanus had an intelligent species of cyclops-like creatures in the past since the Robinsons found evidence of their existence in caves (“There Were Giants in the Earth”) and was also home to a militaristic civilization contained in an underground city while the Robinsons were there (“The Lost Civilization”). The planet was also home to a wide range of strange animal and plant life. The growth of some to gigantic proportions may have been due to a particular bacterium in the soil. Some examples of the life on the planet were the giant cyclopses, the bloop, and giant cyclamen plants. Priplanus was destroyed in the first episode of the second season (“Blast Off Into Space”) by the miner Nerim, who used too much blasting powder in his search for cosmonium. The planet’s destruction was not shown, but the opening narration in “Blast Off Into Space” said “a cataclysmic explosion would rip apart the planet’s core, and disintegrate their entire world into galactic dust.” “Priplanus” is the spelling used in the subtitles of the DVD release of the series, but the Internet Movie Data base uses the spelling “Preplanis.” The planet seen in “The Derelict” was different from the one in “No Place to Hide;” the visual was probably changed to avoid viewers confusing the earlier visual with the planet Mars, although Will does suggest that they may be on Mars in “The Hungry Sea.” Quasti Quasti was the home planet of the warrior Canto. After awakening from centuries of slumber on Priplanus, Canto planned to return to Quasti (“Follow the Leader”). Saturn The second largest planet in the solar system, Saturn is a gas giant. Jimmy Hapgood’s mission was to land on Saturn. In the Lost in Space animated series, the Jupiter 2 (animated) was on a routine voyage to Saturn. Also in the animated series, it was the location of the Saturn Space Station. Sector 6.30 Planet The Sector 6.30 Planet was the planet that the Robinsons lived on for most of the second season. The fan made designation Gamma 3 is sometimes seen. The planet had two large moons, and was subject to dangerous weather conditions at times, including cosmic storms. It supported a wide variety of plant and animal life, some of which were very dangerous to humans. The planet was located near the Automated Planet of the Cybernetic Kingdom (“Ghost Planet”). Also nearby were an Eden-like planet where Verda and IDAK Alpha 12 flee from their pursuers (“Revolt of the Androids”), and the planet visited in “West of Mars.” The hermit Tiabo was the only sentient being living on the planet when the Robinsons arrived, but during their stay they encountered many aliens who travelled there for a variety of reasons. Although geologically unstable and subject to deep fissuring that threatened the planet’s core (“The Toymaker”), it was ultimately destroyed by a comet. Tauron The planet Tauron is home to the Tauron civilization, a telepathic race of humanoids who have mastered matter transportation using maser beams. Tauron was the Space Trader’s destination after Priplanus (The Space Trader). Officer Bolix was from Tauron (All That Glitters). Jeremiah Smith said that he once had the delightful beverage coffee while on Tauron. (Curse of Cousin Smith). The magician Mr. Zalto got beaten badly by a monster while on Tauron (Rocket to Earth). Valeran Valeran is a planet which Alonzo P. Tucker once visited. It is inhabited by people identical to humans except that they are hatched from eggs. Tucker also says that they were somewhat poor, but not so poor that he was willing to give them any of his treasure. He also had a good meal there that Will said must have been better than Maureen’s cooking. Verah Verah '''is the home of the civilization that built the Verah Castle space prision where Phanzig and many other criminals from that world were incarcerated (“Condemned of Space”). Zandor '''Zandor is the home planet of the Calaron species, of which Creech was one (“Fugitives in Space”). Zon Zon is Megazor’s home planet. The candidates for the leadership of their civilization proved their ability by achieving a certain score by hunting other species (“Hunter’s Moon”). Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)